


Fever

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith as a father, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance as Parents, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance as a father, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Stella Kogane-McClain, Stella McClain-Kogane, Stella McKoganr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Ugh, tags!!





	Fever

Keith rocks Stella back and forth. Up and down. Strolls around the house while humming a lullaby. Makes faces and funny noises, plays peek-a-boo and even tells her a story.

Nothing works to stop her crying.

So he decides to lay down with her on their bed, her whimpers subsidising and he almost sighs in relief.

She has taken hold of his finger, squeezing it in her tiny hand and slowly drifts off to sleep, the pacifier falling from her open mouth.

Keith stares in rapt adoration despite his ears ringing with the echo of her cries. Such a small thing, wrapped in her pink blanket with small rainbows and occasionally twisting a smile in her sleep.

How did she manage to steal his heart that way, by simply being perfect and adorable and _his?_

She's _his._

The realisation hits him like a wave.

Stella is _his._

She's _Lance's._

She's _theirs._

He leans back on his pillow, his finger still trapped in his daughter's hand and he let's that wave wash over him.

He doesn't know what to feel apart from an endless parade of love, devotion, affection and adoration that mingle seamlessly with his newfound fatherly instincts.

He feels honoured, he realises, to be Stella's father, proud too.

There's also fear thrown in the mix, fear of not being good enough, of not being loved by Stella the same way he loves her.

That one hurts a little but the way Stella squeezes her small hand around his finger, is enough to erase that for the time being.

Then there's this small bubbling happiness, one that grows each time she giggles, she stares at him and smiles, she does something funny and new.

That's his favourite feeling; of being so happy with the ones he loves that it eclipses whatever worry, fear, scare, failure comes his way.

The door of the bedroom opens slowly and Lance's brown head peeks inside.

"She fell asleep?" he asks in a whisper and advances towards the bed, step after stealthy step and leans over to look at Stella. He puts a hand to her forehead. "How's her fever?"

"Down now," Keith replies closing his eyes and resting his head against Lance's shoulder.

"Can you scooch a little?" Lance asks and they somehow manage to maneuver without jostling Stella.

Lance sits down next to Keith, propped against the wall and throwing an arm over Keith's shoulder, bringing him to his side.

Keith smiles and rests against his husband, content to simply have this small moment of peace and quiet with the most important people in his life.

"You should go rest," Lance whispers after a few minutes, his hand travelling up and down Keith's arm. "I'll stay with her now."

"Nah, I'm fine here," Keith's voice comes out a bit raspy, a bit groggy too and despite feeling the weight of tiredness  begin to overcome him, he feels way too good to leave now.

Lance chuckles lightly. "Babe, you're exhausted. I take first and second watch while you sleep for a few hours."

And even though he doesn't want to leave the small bubble of peace that have settled over them right now, Keith acknowledges how tired he truly is.

He nods in silence and slowly tries to pry his finger from Stella.

It's almost like dismantling a bomb; one wrong move and it'll go off. Stella just makes a sweet funny noise but let's go and Keith immediately turns to Lance.

He can't stop the overflowing love that overwhelms him and, if Keith were to be honest, he didn't want to.

He kisses his husband, a long and filled with longing and tender kiss. He feels Lance first surprised and then melting to it.

Keith could be tired but he was still aware enough to recognise just how much he loves the man he's kissing.

He breaks apart, pulling back enough to see Lance's cheeks blushed and how he sighs contentedly. He gives him a quick peck on the lips before stretching, his entire body now protesting from lack of sleep.

"Wake me up in a few hours," he says and settles again against Lance, using his shoulder as his favourite pillow.

Lance chuckles again, one hand lost in Keith's hair and the other wrapped around him to reach their sleepy daughter.

Keith closes his eyes and allows his mind to wander through the threads of emotions that possess him.

Out of all the threads, he can distinguish one in particular which is stronger than the rest; the one that connects him to Lance and Stella.

* * *

His family and his future.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
